Trickster
by ILoveSamClaflin'x
Summary: What if their was another mutant on the Division X Team. And she has an extraordinary but dangerous power which is potentially stronger than Charles Xavier himself. This story follows the film and Adriana's journey through learning to control her powers, making her first real friends and possibly finding love. Beast/OC.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men First Class: Trickster

Chapter 1

Charles POV

We'd been on the road to the Covert CIA Research Base now for 12 hours. We had stopped once in Georgia, Savannah to go for refreshments and to use the restrooms, and we are now in North Carolina, Greensboro for the same thing. As I left the car and walked to the nearest restrooms with Erik beside me, I observe Erik like I had been doing the majority of the drive up here. His face was closed off of any emotion and his eyes are filled with anger and silent pain that has been a part of him for the past 18 years. _As it would for anyone who has been what he's been through. _I thought quietly to myself. As we came up towards the bathrooms a young and rather filthy woman with beautiful strawberry blonde hair that has been recently washed and put into a messy French braid bumped into me. I reached out and grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling over. She looked up at me with wide, apologetic jade green eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked me frantically. I smiled at the worried look in her eyes, as she had offended me by bumping in to me.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry yourself, my dear." I assured her.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I rammed into you quite harshly? I can be really clumsy-" She was cut off rather rudely by Erik.

"Look kid. He said he's fine now scram." He told her forcefully. I could see that he was quickly losing his patience with the flustered girl.

"Erik." I warned. "That's-"

"No it's okay." The girl interrupted. "I should get going anyway. Sorry again." She continued before walking off the way we had come. I looked over to Erik with agitation, missing the girl's triumphant grin.

"What?" He questioned with confusion.

"Was that really necessary? The poor girl is probably traumatized now." I said aghast at him. He really doesn't have any tact.

"Oh come on Charles. If you want to get to Virginia we don't have time to be playing Good Samaritan to the locals." He told me in a brash voice. I placed my hands in my pockets and eyed him in abashment.

"You know a little kindness-" I cut myself off and felt around in my pockets. _Where the bloody hell is my wallet?_ I checked my coat pockets and my back pockets and it was then I realised that my watch was also missing. I pulled up both my coat sleeves. It's not there.

"What the hell's wrong now?" Erik growled at me.

"My wallet and watch is missing? I don't understand I had them just a second ago." A look of realisation passed over Erik's face and he looked at me as if the reason was obvious.

"And who bumped into you just a second ago Charles?" He exclaimed with clear annoyance. I finally realised what he was saying and I looked down the street behind us and I searched for her both physically and mentally. It took a few seconds but I spotted her hair in the crowd and I zoned in on her thoughts.

_The innocent little girl look works every time. It's a shame though, he seemed like a nice guy although his friend is an ass._

"There she is." I told Erik as I pointed her out. We quickly walked up the street after her trying not to make a scene. But she chose that moment to turn around and look behind her. She saw Erik and I swiftly approaching and a wicked smirk made its way across her mouth as she gave us a quick wink and started running away at a relatively fast pace. Erik and I broke out into a sprint after her as I yelled: "HEY! Stop!" We quickly barged passed the people in front of us as we tried to catch up to her. I zoned back on her thoughts as she ran down a dead end street, with us not far behind her.

_Great! I gotta do it again!_

We ran around the corner to see that the dead ended street was empty, except for the stray golden retriever dog curled up by a dented dustbin growling at us. It was strange, I could still hear her thoughts as if she were right in front of us.

"Where the hell did she go?" Erik questioned in bewilderment as he stared down the empty street. I laughed quietly to myself as I realised what was going on. What she was.

"Erik. She's right in front of us but not as a human." I mumbled to him as I scrutinised the golden dog in absolute amazement.

"What are you on about now Charles?" He demanded in agitation.

"She's a mutant." I explain in wonder. I can see in her thoughts that she is starting to get edgy and is going to run. "Wait!" I plead her. "Don't run." I say getting closer and kneeling a few feet away from her. She stops growling and tilts her head to the side, looking at me curiously. "We are not going to hurt you. It's okay, you can show yourself we're like you." I can hear that she's wondering if we're saying this so we can take her to the police or if we are telling the truth. "Don't worry we're not going to take you to the police. We're telling you the truth. You are not the only one who is different." I explain calmly and I know that I finally have her convinced.

Slowly the dog vanishes as if by magic leaving behind a golden, sand like mist. As I get back to my feet I see the young woman, Adriana, materialise from the golden mist and she takes a tentative step closer to us.

"I thought I was the only one." She utters in confusion. "I thought I was alone." She carries on quietly. And I smile at her peacefully.

"No one is ever truly alone in the world Adriana." I replied gently with a small smile. She looked up at me in shock.

"How-?"

"It's my mutation. I am able to read your mind just as my friend Eric here can manipulate metal." I inform her. She looks over at Erik in wonder and he swiftly focuses on my watch in her hand and it rises up in front of her face and then quickly zooms over so it is in front of me. I grasp it out of the air and put it back on my wrist. She quietly walks over closer to us and hands over my black leather wallet to me.

"I'm sorry I took it. Stealing is all I really know now. I need to eat somehow. I don't have anything else left apart from this." She gestures towards her duffle bag. And I suddenly get an ideal thought.

"Adriana, how would you feel about coming with me and Erik? We have another friend like us called Raven and I'm she you and her will get along perfectly. You wouldn't have to be alone again. You would never have to steal again. You could be with others like yourself." I tried to persuade her. She looks at me with a darker looker in her eye.

"There isn't anyone like me. I can make bad stuff happen." She whispers in horror. I look at her in sympathy. _She's had a really tough life._

"Adriana. I promise you. I will teach you how to control it. You won't have to be scared anymore." I reassure her. She looks in to my eyes a smiles in acceptance.

She holds out her hand to us. "Then let me formally introduce myself. I'm Adriana Danvers."

"Charles Xavier." I reply shaking her hand with a wide smile.

"Erik Lehnsherr." Erik informs her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own any of X Men sadly, only my OC Adriana! It is now time for Adriana to meet Hank! Yay!**

**Adriana's outfit: arriving_at_base /set?id= 113969864&lid =3366325**

* * *

Adriana POV:

We had been in the car for over 2 hours now. It felt strange. I wasn't used to being in confined space for so long due to living on the streets for the past 4 years. Even now after the years of getting used to it I still sometimes found it hard to believe that my parents would kick out their only child at 15.

During the car ride Charles, Erik and a CIA agent by the name of Moira MacTaggert filled me in on the situation about a man named Sebastian Shaw and his band of rogue mutants wanting to kick start World War III. I had also gotten to know Charles' friend Raven Darkhӧlme who I soon found out is more like a little sister to him and the other mutant he was talking about. Her mutation was fascinating and slightly similar to my own in both how she shape shifts, her physical mutation and how she hides it. _I haven't been in my original form in so long. _I thought to myself. You can't if you live on the streets though, I would've either gotten lynched, killed or captured so that I could be experimented on.

The car came to a gradual stop and I looked out of the window to see the operation base. It was made up of one huge tan stone building surrounded by acres of clean green fields and deciduous trees, with a rather odd looking satellite to the left of it that looked like a large golf ball atop of a tee. I got out of the car and smoothed down my dress. It was a faded black colour with a mint green, thin belt around the waist and a mint green collar. Charles had gotten it for me as I needed some new clean clothes and he could tell from rooting around in my head that I had admired it for some time now. He had also purchased me a pair of cream peep toe wedges which I also loved. I've never felt so elegant before as the nicest thing I've ever worn is the golden bangle with encrusted diamonds and topaz that's around my wrist, which was given to me by my parents when I was 13. I pulled my duffle bag from the car and pushed my now wavy hair from my face as I had undone my braid 10 minutes prior.

"Welcome to my facility." The agent (who I had dubbed Agent Black) welcomed as I looked on impressed. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers and military defence." He carried on leading us towards the building as I fell into step next to Raven behind the others.

"Or offence." Erik interrupted with a sarcastic smile.

"This guy Shaw… Schmidt, whatever you want to call him. He's working with the Russians. We might need your help stopping him." Agent Black continued oblivious to Erik's distaste.

"Marvellous. So we would be the CIA's new Mutant Division, yes?" Charles questioned curiously.

"Something like that." Black responded after a few prolonged seconds.

* * *

I was standing between Charles and Raven when I placed my bag down by my feet as the six of us looked up at the impressive white jet hanging from metal cables that looked like it had been brought back from the future. I'd never seen anything like it.

"It's-uh supersonic," a man's voice spoke out interrupting our thoughts, "most advance plane ever built. You should see it in real life…It's incredible." He continued coming into view looking up at the plane in awe. The guy was around my age, maybe a year older with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes behind a pair of glasses with a black frame going along the top. He wore light tan pants, a faint blue shirt with dark blue lines on creating a check pattern, with a black tie, a dark red sweater vest and a lab cost. He looked kind of geeky but it suited his tall, lanky build well. _He's so handsome._ I thought to myself as a light blush dusted over my cheeks.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about." Agent Black informed him gesturing towards us, and then gestures toward Hank speaking to us now. "This is Hank McCoy. One of our most talented young researchers." Black introduced in a proud tone of voice. Charles eagerly walked up to Hank with his hand held out to greet him.

"How wonderful," He mused shaking Hank's hand, "another mutant already here." He continued and I flinched as Hank's face fell slightly. He hadn't told anyone. "Why didn't you say?" Charles finished obliviously looking back towards Black.

"Say what?" Black questions in confusion.

"Because you don't know," Charles said slowly with a crestfallen look on his face as he realises what he just did, and turns to look at Hank, "I am so, _so_ terribly sorry."

Agent Black slowly approaches then looking at Hank stunned. "Hank?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." Hank shrugs without looking at his boss, and tentatively looks over at us. I give him a shy smile as he continues to stare at me.

"So your mutation is what?" Raven asks curiously walking towards them. "You're super smart?" Raven guesses and he finally tears his gaze away from me and looks at her.

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15." Charles informs us quickly, extremely impressed at Hank's intelligence. I timidly walk over quite keen to see his mutation.

"I wish that's all it was." He tells us self-consciously, and I am instantly sympathetic towards him and want to make him feel better.

"Well we would never to judge you, Hank. Your one of us. Show off a bit." I encourage him with a kind smile hopefully conveying that he's not alone.

"Adriana's right. You're amongst friends Hank. You can show off." Charles reassures him. Hank looks towards us uncertainly before stepping out of his shoes. _This is getting interesting._ I think to myself when Hank slowly leans down and peels off his socks showing us his feet. Only they aren't usual human feet, as they are formed more like hands. A smile appears on my face as I look at them in wonder, I can't understand why he would be ashamed of them because they're amazing and most definitely handy if he ever wanted to go climbing. _Handy? Huh, pun totally intended._ Charles chuckles quietly to himself.

"Splendid." He utter smiling down at Hank's feet. Hank looks up at us with an uncertain look but I give him a wide smile with what I'm sure is an amazed look in my eyes, he gently smiles back at me causing me to blush. I feel someone elbow me in my side and I turn my head to look at Raven and she wiggles her eyebrows at me and then nods her head over at Hank and I shrug my shoulders at her and look away blushing, and I swear I hear her silently laugh at me.

Hank looks around at everyone else looking more confident than before saying sorry and gestures for us all to move back. We all take a few step back as he stands under the jet before jumping up and doing a backflip grabbing on to the edge of the jet with his feet. We all give laughs of amazement and Erik finally walks over to get a better look.

"Ta da!" He smiles shrugging at us from upside down. Erik looks up at him in complete bemusement as I walk up to him looking up at his feet and then looking forward into his eyes.

"You're incredible." I tell him with an awed look.

"Really?" He questions with a shocked smile.

"Have you seen yourself?" I asked astounded. "How could you not be?" I carry on rhetorically, both of us blind to the knowing smile Charles and Raven give each other.

* * *

I was in my appointed bedroom unpacking what little possessions I owned. My bedroom looked like a stereo-typical military bedroom. Grey walls, grey prickly carpet, grey, bland itchy bed covers, a lumpy mattress, standard chest of drawers and a small desk with a small desk lamp. No personality. At. All. It was definitely going to need a change. It's my first real bedroom in 4 years, even if it is only temporary.

I walked over to the wall on my left focused on it. I wanted a warm color, something to make the room feel homey... Brown. Brown's a warm color. I thought about forests, bark, and hot chocolate all nice, beautiful things that remind me of the colour brown. I watched as the grey walls faded into a dark, rich mahogany brown. I placed my hand firmly on the wall and watched my golden dust ripple from underneath my hand across both ways of the wall horizontally in a tidal wave fashion until they both clashed at one another at the wall opposite, then disappeared altogether. I then continued to do the same to the carpet, making it a thick and a soft cream colour that cushioned my feet. I transformed my double bed into an old fashioned four poster bed with a sturdy, yet soft mattress, a thick warm duvet-the cover a wool and cotton blend-with a white fur throw over the bottom, red thick curtains surrounding the bed and a silk canopy above it. I walked over to the drawers and made them slightly smaller as I didn't need them as much and then I hovered my hand slightly over the top.

Now this was the hard part. It's simple to change things that are right in front of me, my appearance or even transform into animals as their bodies are similar to humans. But creating something out of thin air and then making them permanent is hard as I have nothing to guide me and I'm not strong enough yet, plus not to ever forget the fact that I could create chaos in a second by accident. I changed into my normal form as it makes me stronger and gives me more power and I concentrated. In my head I see the spindle, the turntable, needle, sound box, case, speed regulator, brake and the winding key. I watched in victory as a stunning record player appeared on the drawers in front of me in a smooth, cherry red box. I quickly transformed back and sped over to my duffle on the end of my bag and pulled out my collection of vinyl records that I had collected over the year. They were all mostly Elvis Presley and I was really proud of them. I pulled out Jailhouse Rock from '57 I placed it on the spindle, set the needle at the edge and lowered the volume as I shut the lid. The music drifted out as I made my way over to the bare wall opposite me and right of the door swaying my hips lightly to the music. I was just about to focus again when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called out as the door opened and Charles walked in.

"Adriana I was wondering-" He cut himself off and stared around my newly improved bedroom in amazement. He looked around speechlessly and then turned to me with wide eyes. "Did you did this?"

"Yep." I admitted with a proud grin. "It's my first real bedroom in so long and it was too dull and uncomfortable before so I changed it. I wanted it to be memorable." I told him.

"Would you mind if I?" He gestured towards his head.

"Sure go ahead." I agreed without hesitance. He placed his index and middle finger on his temple and stared at me without blinking. I'm guessing that he's going over my last hour of memories and seeing how I did it. After a minute he finally blinked and focused on me.

"Incredible," He muttered, "you are so much more powerful than I first imagined… Would you mind doing it again so I can see it for myself?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah it's fine. There was one more thing I wanted to add anyway so…" I drifted off and faced the wall I was facing before he came in. I crouched down and focused on the wall. I saw fire, coal, a chimney, a fire guard and the brick wall moving to make the right shape and slowly a fire place appeared in front of me and I placed my hand on the bricks and my dust vibrated over it making it permanent and the fire started. I looked up at Charles who was silently chuckling in awe.

"Amazing," he murmured, "absolutely amazing." He continued in shock.

"Yeah, being an illusionist has it perks. It wouldn't be so hard if I could control it." I commented with a small shrug.

"Believe me Adriana this is complete control. I believe that you find it harder to do large scale thing because you don't believe in yourself and you are scared of what you are capable of." He hypothesised correctly as I looked down at the floor.

"You're right." I told him. "So what did you want to ask me before?" I questioned him wanting to get off of the topic. He looked at me in confusion before realising what I meant.

"Oh right. Well, I was wondering if you would go and see Hank in the lab, just to have some check-ups done. After living on the streets as long as you have I just want to make sure everything is in working order so you're not in any danger." He stated.

"Okay. I'll go down in just a second." I responded more than willing to see Hank again. Charles smirked as if he just read my thoughts and I blushed as he laughed slightly.

"See you in the morning Adriana." He declared walking out my room. I called out goodnight as he pulled my door to.

I walked back over to my record player and lifted out the disk and placed it back in its cover. I turned off the lights as I walked out my bedroom door and locked it behind me and then continued on down the deserted hallways towards Hanks lab.

_I really hope I don't embarrass myself._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as Adriana and Hank finally met, and you found out more about Adriana's mutation as an illusionist1 But you have yet to find out what her actual form is. points to anyone who can guess! Next chapter, in Hank's lab and maybe more stuff, I don't know yet, I'll decide in the morning!**

**Eloise xx**


	3. AN LINKS!

**Okay the link to Adriana's outfit didn't work so I have now posted it on my account, where all the other outfits will soon be as well!**

**Eloise xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Trickster Chapter 3:

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ANY X MEN ONLY ADRIANA! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

Adriana's POV:

As I walked towards Hank's lab I decided to have a little fun and shifted into a blond Husky. That was the only problem with my power, when I shifted I always became a golden/blonde version of the animal. I quietly scampered down the hallway into the lab. As I entered I saw the jet again in all its glory, I looked to the left to see Hank now rid of his lab coat reading something on his desk. I slowly walked around the side of his desk so I was next to his stool and sat on my haunches looking up at him waiting for him to notice me.

It had been about 5 minutes and he still hadn't notice me. He was still fixatedly reading the stack of paper in front of him. I had enjoyed watching him read, watching his fascinated eyes scan over the paper with eagerness. However I was slowly getting cramp staying in the same position so I gave out a soft bark alerting him of my presence. He gave a quick start and the looked down at me in shock. He got off of his stool and kneeled down next to me.

"Hey there… girl." He greeted checking my lower region for my gender. _Wow! That sounded even weirder in my head. _"How the hell did you get inside a highly secured facility?" He questioned quietly to himself as he scratched at the scruff of my neck and behind my ears. I internally snickered at his bemusement, I tilted my canine head to the side giving him a look of innocence and he gave a soft, dimpled smile that made me want to melt. I suddenly got a good idea. I gently grabbed Hank's shirt sleeve with my teeth and pulled at it, indicating that I wanted him to follow me. "You want me to follow you?" He asked standing up and I pulled him over towards one of the large aeroplane propellers implanted into the wall. "If anyone sees me talking to a dog, they'll think I'm insane." He muttered to himself and I let out a snort. I let go of his sleeve and trotted over to the shelf that had emergency blankets and pulled out the golden one on the top and ran back over to Hank and held it near his hand. "You're a really smart dog." He observed as he lay the blanket out on the floor, I ran back over to his desk on the corner and jumped up and grabbed what looked like a doctor's bag off the top and ran back over to him. I sat near the middle of the blanket on my haunches and dropped the doctor's bag in front of me, then stared back up at him. He looked at me awkwardly not knowing what to do and I mentally giggled. _He's so adorable. _I looked down at the vacant space in front of me then back up at him, indicating that I wanted him to sit. He tentatively sat down before me and looked down at the doctor's bag in confusion, and then back at me.

I finally decided to stop teasing him as my dog form dissolved into the air leaving behind a golden mist and I appeared from it, sitting in front of him with my legs curled up next to me and I gave him a mischievous grin. He looked at me with many emotions playing across his face: Shock, awe, amazement, wonder, curiosity, etc. "Wow." He breathed with a flattering smile that made me blush. "How did you do that?" I shrug my shoulders modestly.

"Even the worst of powers can sometimes have perks." I tell him in an off handed tone, but shake my head wanting to get to the reason I was here. "Charles sent me over, said he wanted you to check over me. Make sure I am okay after living on the streets."

"Oh-uh, right. That's why you brought over the medical bag." He realised as he started unzipping his bag. "So I'm curious. What is your mutation?" He asked as he gently tilted my head to the side and placed a thermometer in my ear.

"Erm… I'm an Illusionist. Make people see what I want them to. Conjure thing out of thin air." I confess to him. He looks at me for a second and then slide the thermometer, checks it, cleans it and the put it away.

"Wh-why would you hate it?" He questions.

"With my ability, I still have no idea how far I can extend it, develop it. I'm scared of the damage I could potentially do one day, it's already bad enough now." I confide.

"But you could never hurt anyone, you're too pure too kind." He states as if it's obvious and I feel myself blush. "Well at least you don't have huge monkey feet, then I would understand why you'd hate your mutation but you don't, you have an amazing gift." He continues darkly.

"Don't!" I scold him and he looks up at me in surprise. "Never say that about yourself Hank. It's not like you're alone in this." He still looks at me unsurely, so I sit up straight and fold my legs underneath me. "Okay so explain it to me. You asked me so I'll ask you. Why do you hate your mutation?" I ask inquisitively.

"I-uh, I promised myself that I'd find a cure ever since I was a little boy. Eh- you have no idea what I'd give to feel…"

"Normal." We both say simultaneously and he looks at me and lets out a faint laugh.

"You say that as if you know from experience." He says confused and I make the decision to show him.

I take a deep breath preparing myself. "I do." I look down at my arms and let go of the hold I have on my aesthetic illusion. I watch as my skin turn from 'normal' in to metallic gold the only things that remain the same are my green eyes, strawberry blond hair and my clothes. I look up at Hank to see palpable fascination in his glorious eyes.

"Is that actual-" "No." I interrupt. "Just my skin tone… See… I'm different to." I state to him, but he shakes his head.

"It's still different. I mean, even though you have a gold skin tone your still beautiful, people wouldn't think of you as a freak. They would see you as a goddess." He spoke stubbornly. I tried and failed to prevent the full blow smile that appeared on my face when I heard the words: 'beautiful' and 'goddess'.

"You are so stubborn." I inform him with a small laugh, but then became serious. "Hank this serum you're making, it doesn't affect abilities right? Just appearance? Normalises it?" I question him and he gives a small nod. "I'm expecting that Raven's interested then as she hates her natural blue form?" I add and he nods again.

"Yeah, I told her that I would look into it. I took a blood sample from her earlier. I didn't intend to be forward with her but I was just excited. The-the nature of her mutation, if any genes hold the key to changing appearance, it's her." He informed me rapidly, I grin at his excitement.

"Well as long as you're doing this for you and not anyone else than I think you should go for it. Hell 4 years ago I would be jumping on board asking for it as well, but if living on the streets taught me anything at all, it's that life is too short, too unexpected to care about what others think of you. As long as I was happy with myself, then screw everyone else." I announced with a short laugh as he smiled at me.

"I wish I had your confidence." He said sullenly.

"You will… maybe not today or tomorrow… but someday." I notified.

He turned back to his bag on the side and brought out a stethoscope and hooked it in his ears. He held the end in his fingertips. "May I?" He gestured to my chest and I nodded. He slowly pulled down the top of my dress showing off my cleavage and shyly placed the end between the top of my breasts. "Breathe in." He instructed and I complied and after about 3 seconds he gave me the okay to breathe out and I turned around so he could do the same on my back. "Uh- I don't mean to make you sound like a hypocrite. B-but this confidence that you're talking about. If you have it then why did you hide." I breathed in for three seconds then breathed out before answering him.

"Well, on the streets, it's a pretty hostile place to live. Especially for a teenage girl. I thought I was the only one at the time and if I didn't hide, I could have been killed in my sleep, raped, kidnapped then experimented on." I told him as I turned around to face him. "It was a form of self-preservation." I concluded. He looked at me nodding.

"Yes-uh, I understand that. But what I meant was, why did you hide today? When you came to the facility? I mean you were amongst other mutants but yet you still hid under your illusion. I was just wondering why?" He challenged staring into my eyes._ Huh. I never thought about that. _

"Good question." Was all I could say. My eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes. We slowly leaned in and he brushed his lips across my own. It felt like electricity was running through them.

"Kinky." A voice interrupted and we both moved away and looked up to see Erik smirking at us. I was going to castrate him. "By the way," he spoke cutting off my thoughts, "if I looked like you." He continued observing my golden appearance. "I wouldn't change a thing... Same thing goes with Raven." He finalised giving Hank a snide look and he looked down intimidated, Erik started to walk off when my comment made him stop.

"Well you don't look like us. So your opinion doesn't have any importance on the subject" I declared strongly. I wasn't going to let Hank think that this recluse was superior over him. Erik stood there for a second more before walking off. I turned back to Hank to see him smiling at me in gratitude.

He started to pack up his bag. "Well I can't see anything that wrong with you." He told me as we walked back over to his desk, with me carry the blanket. "All your vitals look good, exceptional really considering that you've been living on the streets for…" He drifted off.

"4 years." I filled in and he nodded.

"Considering that you've been living on the streets for 4 years you really healthy and free of any disease, it's really phenomenal. I wonder if it's anything to do with your mutation." He thought aloud as I put the blanket away and walked back over to his desk.

"I don't know. Maybe." I wondered thoughtfully whilst yawning. "God sorry, I'm just really tired." I apologized.

"You should head to bed. It's getting late now anyway… Let me walk you to your room." He insisted politely, standing up turning the lights off.

"Sure, I'd like that." I answered heartily.

We walked down towards my room in a comfortable silence. It was strange, I never used to be that good around other people but ever since I came here, I'd let my guard down and become relaxed around them and let them get to know me. It felt nice to finally have friends.

We came to a stop at my door and I turned around to say goodnight to Hank to find that he was looking down awkwardly at the floor.

"What is it?" I asked with concern and he fumbled about with his hands not sure to say.

"Uh-I uh, just wanted t-to apologise for-for trying to k-kiss you…earlier." He got out self-consciously still not looking up from the floor. I grinned and took a step closer to him, I reached out with my gold hand and tilted his head up by his chin so that he would look at me. I gave him a serene smile and stood up on my tip toes and kissed to corner of his mouth. Again it felt like there was electricity shooting through my lips. After 5 seconds I pulled away as a red blush lightly bloomed over Hank's cheeks.

"Don't apologize for something I insinuated." I scolded teasingly and he gave out a faint laugh. "Goodnight Hank." I tell him opening my bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams Adriana." He bids smiling at me and I slowly close the door as he walks off.

I turn with the world's biggest smile on my face, when I stop to find my bed buried underneath bags and bags of shopping. I walk over in confusion and pick up the note attached to the bag in the front and read it.

_Adriana,_

_I went shopping earlier today to get you a whole new wardrobe, courtesy of Charles_

_as I presume you don't have much from living on the streets._

_Consider it as a welcome to the family gift, I hope you like everything that I picked out_

_(Charles brought) and that it all suits you as well as I think it will._

_Much love,_

_Raven x_

Raven. Bless her heart.

I browsed through the bag to see that she had gotten me a lot of really nice thing and also a lot of designer things and I adored every single piece of clothing. I had to remember to thank her in the morning.

I quickly put all the clothes away in my wardrobe and picked out the first items of night wear I could find and got in to my luscious new bed, leaving the fire on so I would stay warm during the night.

As I lay in bed I tried to wrap my head around the fact that 18 hours ago, I was living on the streets trying to get whatever food I could and trying to find warm shelters by nightfall, alone. Now: I had found friends who can relate to me, clean clothes, an actual bed, a chance to help save the world, hell even a potential boyfriend. I wasn't alone anymore.

And I love that.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next Cerebro and maybe meeting the others.** **PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW. IF I HAVE HIGHER REVIEWS PEOPLE WILL CONSIDER READING MY FIC WHEN SCROLLING PAST IT! Thanks.**

**Eloise xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Trickster Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY X MEN ONLY ADRIANA.**

**Again the link to see Adriana's outfit for this chapter is on my profile :) **

**I would also like a make a shout out to IComeInPeace to thank you for your amazing and encouraging reviews, and to also agree with you that red heads are amazing even if I am not one myself. If you have any ideas for Hank and Adriana in the future I would love to hear them :).**

**Now! Onward ho!**

Adriana POV:

It was the next day and Charles, Erik, Raven and I were walking across the field towards the satellite which I earlier found out from Hank that, it used to by a radar instillation that he turned into a transmitter designed to amplify brainwaves. So when Charles uses it, it will amplify his telepathic abilities in order for him to find other mutants to be recruited for the Division. Let's just say that I was beyond impressed.

As we walked towards the transmitter I looked down at what I was wearing. It was one of the many new outfits that Raven got for me. I had one a high neck, sleeveless, black crop top, a lace peach skirt that rested mid-thigh, black, 3 inch, suede heels, a classic short, tan trench coat and my golden bracelet. I felt very spoiled. I had my hair down in curls with a braid woven across the back of my head in to the rest of my hair. I had chosen to stay in my natural golden form from now one as Hank was right yesterday. I'm amongst other mutants, I don't need nor want to hide anymore. When I had walked into Hanks lab to meet up with the other 7 minutes prior Raven looked at me with shocked awe, Charles with a pleasant and proud grin, Erik with a satisfied smirk.

Charles walked up the stairs followed by Raven then me and then Erik. I looked around in awe at all the scientific looking equipment and the stand that's right in the center with what looks like a helmet hovering 6 feet above it with hundreds of wires coming from it. I catch Hank's eye and smile at him in marvel. It's amazing that someone that young can make something so magnificent. Hank smiles back at me with adoration as he observes my golden form. I look down at my feet shyly before looking back up at him. As Charles starts to gaze around at all the equipment in bewilderment, Hank starts to explain everything to them.

"I-uh, I call it Cerebro." He reveals nervously.

"You-" Charles cuts himself off letting out a breathless laugh.

"As in the Spanish for brain." Hank continues for confidently.

"Yes." Charles agrees looking around as if he is a small child at Connie Island for the first time.

"Okay, so the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When it picks up a mutant, his brain send a signal for a relay." He informs us walking over to one of the machines. "And then the co-ordinates of their locations are printed out here." He concludes as Raven Erik and I take a closer look at the machines and Charles looks at the helmet.

"You designed this?" Raven asks in wonder.

"Yeah." Hank breathes bashfully.

"You really are one of a kind Hank." I tell him walking up to stand beside him and he grins as Charles stands underneath the helmet and pulls it down over his head.

"What an adorable lab rat you make Charles." Erik teases moving around in front of Charles.

"Don't spoil this for me Erik." Charles banters back.

"Oh I've been a lab rat." He says pointing to himself. "I know one when I see one." He continues as we all surround Charles and Hank starts fiddling with the helmet.

"Okay… Ready. Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asks Charles

"Don't touch my hair." He replies rapidly in vanity and Hank walk back over to the machines.

He starts flipping a lot of switches as Raven and Erik watch Charles with slight concern in case anything goes wrong, but I have complete faith in Hank and his intelligence. The floor that opens up for the stairs shut, the white sphere wall around us darkens and Charles' helmet starts to glow blue as we watch and then it quickly glows white and Charles lets out a quick yell and grabs the bar in front of him. He starts breathing heavily and is looking forward but not seeing us, then he lets out a short wondrous laugh.

"It's working." Hank says joyously and Charles starts laughing again in awe. I walk over to Hank and place my hand on his shoulder looking at everything that's going on. I pay close attention to the co-ordinates being rapidly printed out. _There's so many of us._ I give an excited smile and give Hank a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next few days were hectic. Charles and Erik were in and out of the facility travelling over North America to find mutants to recruit. I spent my time with Hank and Raven and we all became really close. Raven told me about the story how she and Charles met when she was stealing food from his kitchen and how his mother and step-father adopted her into the family. And Hank told us about how he was a child protégée, graduating high school at 12 and Harvard at 15 and then recruited by the CIA at 16 and has been working here for the past 4 years. In return I told them about me. They already knew about my time on the streets so I them other things about me. Like how I collect vinyl records as a hobby and how I have a sweet tooth and could live off Chee-tos, Lays, Reese's and Hershey bars for the rest of my life.

When the first recruit came I transformed back to my normal looking form as I didn't want to give away my powers until all the recruits got here. Her name was Angel Salvadore and she was a beautiful girl with mocha coloured skin and sultry dark brown eyes who worked as a stripper. The next was a slim, African-American man called Armando Muñoz who preferred to go by the nickname: Darwin, who drove Taxi's. Next was a broody, handsome blond haired blue eyed 20 year old called Alex Summers who Charles and Erik found in solitary confinement. And finally the last was an 18 year old boy with red hair (Woohoo! Go red heads!), blue eyes and a cocky attitude called Sean Cassidy.

The night Sean arrived, we all (excluding Charles and Erik) gathered in one of the facility lounges and got to know one another. Hank was sitting in the middle of one of the couches, Raven to his left and me on his right leaning against the arm rest with my left leg tucked up in front of me. Next to Raven was Alex sitting on one of the two arm chairs drinking a soda, and to his left was Sean sitting in the other arm chair. Next to Sean was Angel then Darwin who were sharing the other couch opposite raven, Hank and I.

"We should think of codenames." Raven came out with randomly. "We're government agents now. We should have secret codenames… I wanna be called Mystique." She continued excitedly.

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean whined sarcastically and we all laughed.

"Well tough I called it." She teased and then quickly shifted in to Sean, raising her eyebrows at him shocking all of us and making us all laugh. Hank and I knew what she could do but it was still weird to see 2 Sean's. "And I am way more mysterious than you." She finished in a mysterious tone, and then shifted back. We all gave her a well-deserved round of applause as she blushed modestly. "Darwin what about you?" She asked him.

"Well-er, Darwin's already a nickname and you know. Sorta fits. Adapt to survive and all." He told us nodding. "Check this out." He told us walking around the couch to the fish tank watching all of us. Angel and Sean turned around as Darwin dunked him head under the water. We all watched in extreme fascination as gills formed on the side of his face and he opened his mouth and looked over at us grinning, and we let of 'woops' of awe and admiration as Hank said: "That's incredible" clapping along with the rest of us. He pulled his head out of the water and shook it off and gave out mocking 'Thank You's' and then came back over to sit back down. "What about you?" Darwin asked pointing at Sean, and he sat up straight.

"I am going to be… Banshee." He informed us.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asks inquisitively.

"You might want to cover your ears." He warned us. I confusedly covered my ears with my hands as Sean crouched down at one end of the mini-table and focused on the glasses in front of him and breathed in really deeply, and then gave out a high pitched whistle that shattered the whole window, and we all looked at it in shock, even Sean but then we all started laughing. "Your turn." He declared pointing at Angel and she stood up.

"Well-er, my _stage_ name is Angel." She tells us shedding her jacket and Sean gives out a low whistle. "Kinda fits." She said as she turns and her tattoos, peel from her skin creating beautiful dragonfly wings.

"Wow! You can fly?" Raven asks shocked.

"Uh-huh." She confirms looking back at her. "And um." She trails off turning towards the now windowless window and spits out some sort of acidic fireball and it land on the head of the statue of Agent Black, which is ironically black and we all laugh. It felt great to finally let loose and have fun.

"What's your name?" Angel askes Hank putting her jacket back on, and Hank looks down self-consciously not wanting to answer and I reach for his hand that is on the cushion next to me and I tangle my fingers with his.

"How 'bout Bigfoot?" Alex asks arrogantly. And I immediately come to Hank's defence.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet." I tell him unfazed as he looks at me. "And erm, yours are kinda small." I inform him snidely as everyone busts up laughing, I look up at Hank and he smiles in amusement and gratitude and I squeeze his hand in comfort with a smile.

"Adriana, Show them what you can do!" Raven exclaims excitedly. I groan teasingly but get up to my feet and stand 5ft in front of the shattered window.

"Okay. So the multiple thing that I can do with my mutation." I say as they all look on curiously. I flex my fingers as I let go of my illusion I turn metallic gold, again excluding my hair, eyes, black high waist shorts, light pink and white lace sleeveless top and my gladiator sandals and bracelet. "This is my natural look." I inform them as they all look at my skin in wonder.

"So are you a shape shifter like Raven?" Darwin asks.

"No. I'm an illusionist. How I looked just is how I looked before my x gene took over, and I used that image to get by day-to-day so other wouldn't suspect what I was. I can change how something looks, I can make people see what I want them to, make them believe something that not there or that's not true. I can make thing appear out of thin air, something are harder than others. And one final thing is that I can make myself look like an animal, it's very good for pranks as one or two of you might already know." I told looking pointedly at Hank and Raven as I played the same trick on Raven as I did Hank, except I was a rat. Such a fun day.

"Awesome! Show us." Sean cried in delight, I smirked, this was gonna be fun.

"Who wants to be my Guinea Pig?" I asked wickedly and like I guessed from my tone no one volunteered. "Fine I'll pick." _Hmm. Who shall I embarrass? _I looked at them until my eyes landed on my fellow red head and smirked. "Sean get up."

"Aw! What! Why me?" He groaned getting up as everyone else laughed.

"Because you were the one who was so eager to see my power." I responded to him. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who's going to get embarrassed." I carried on darkly.

"Embarrassed?" He balked as everyone else shouted out a: "What" or "Come on."

I quickly focused on Sean and trapped it in my mist and everyone saw the now blank look in his eye. I closed my eyes and thought about I wanted him to do for the next minute and then cemented it into place. My eyes snapped open and he burst into motion.

He quickly crouched down, placed his hand on the floor and started panting as if he were a dog. Everyone burst out laughing and I joined. He started spinning around as if he were chasing a tail. He then focused on Angel. She let out a firm "No" before Sean pounced on her grabbed her hand and started repeatedly licking it.

"EWWWWW! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Angel started screaming in disgust as the rest of us carried on laughing.

Sean then quickly turned to Alex and quickly crawled over before he started to hump his leg.

"OH MY-! ADRIANA GET HIM OFF!" Alex yelled at me whilst he attempted to keep Sean at bay. By now Raven, Hank, Darwin and I were hysterically laughing, Raven even had tears streaming down her face. Even Angel was laughing even though she was sanitizing her had at the same time.

Finally Sean backed away and sat back on his chair, the blank look coming over him before he was released from the illusion and he looked around at all of us.

"That was awesome!" He laughed. "Apart from the humping, obviously. Sorry dude." He said looking at Alex who looked traumatised, whilst everyone still laughed. "It was weird like I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it. And there was a gold tint over my vision. Does that happen every time you do that?" He asked.

"Yep." I told him as I sat back down.

"Trickster." Hank spoke quietly but everyone heard him and they turned to look at him. He cleared his throat before carrying on looking at me. "Trickster were God's or Goddess' who play tricks on other people who also had the capability to transform into other animal like the Norse Trickster Loki, the-uh, God of Mischief could turn into a horse, and then there's the Native American First Nations legends about Coyote's being seen as Trickster, and how Tricksters were sacred to them. So I thought that could be a good name for you." He tells me with a small shrug.

"I love it." I tell him and he looks up at me. "Trickster… It's got a nice ring to it." I carry on smiling at him. Sean then ruins the moment by wolf whistling and Angel smacks him round the back of the head. Darwin tries to defuse the tension.

"Alex what is your gift, what can you do?" He asks him as he is the only one who hasn't shown.

"Uh it's not-um," He trails off looking down then looks back up. "I'm, I just can't do it." He tells us. "I can't do it in here." He finishes.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asks patiently.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven questions and Alex looks undecided.

We all start chanting Alex's name until he finally gets up and everyone lets out a yay.

"That's the spirit." Darwin encourages him.

"Get down when I tell you." Alex orders us as he stalks outside. We all walk over to the window and lean out to watch him. "Get back." He tells us. We lean back for 2 seconds before moving back again the see Alex with his arm up. "Get back!" He commands but none of us move. "Whatever." He says before bringing his hands together then back out and swinging his hips and torso around in a circular motion producing 3 rings of red energy and manically launching them away in front of him. We all stumble back as two fly off and the final one cuts diagonally through the statue in the centre of the court yard. Leaving both halves on fire.

We all let out cheers of and woops of laughter.

* * *

It had been two hours since we all revealed our powers. We had turned on the jukebox and I had made all sorts of different candy and drinks appear on the tables. Currently Angel was flying around the room dancing and drinking, Raven was dancing on the couch, Sean and Alex were hitting Darwin with different pieces of furniture to see if it affected him and Hank was hanging from the fan by his feet swinging around. I was standing in front of him twirling around and eating a bag of Chee-tos, every couple of minutes we played the game where I threw a piece of food at him to see if he could catch it in his mouth. I lined up another shot and launched it at him, he swung forward and caught it in his mouth.

"Woo!" I screamed before eating some myself and lining up another shot. However before I could throw it another voice interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Moira shouted at us and we all turned to her and stopped what we were doing whilst Hank flipped down from the ceiling turning to her. "Who destroyed the statue?" She asked firmly.

"It was Alex." Hank let out quickly and I giggled when Alex turned around to him looking peeved spreading his arms out in a: 'What the hell?' motion.

"No Havok." Raven interrupted. We have to call him Havok, that's his name now." She announced walking over to the window. "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X." She said pointing at Charles. "And you should be Magneto." She carried on with a smile pointing at Erik.

"Exceptional." Erik replied dryly. Then walked off Moira not far behind him,

"I expect more from you." Charles declared looking at her disappointedly as he walked off.

We all looked around guiltily.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Few! I'm exhausted! Hope you enjoyed finding out the full extent of Trickster's power. Next chapter: Shaw's attack.**

**I AM BEGGING FOR MORE REVIEWS!**

**Much love,**

**Eloise xx**


	6. AN: Blocked!

Sorry it's been so long but I can't update since most film and tv websites I can find have been blocked! If anyone knows a film site that is not blocked and really good please let me know! Eloise xx 


End file.
